heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
'Nuff Said
| Synopsis1 = A brief summary of Mary Jane's life as a model. May Parker, now knowing Peter Parker is Spider-man, cancels her Daily Bugle and the New York Herald subscriptions for their negativity towards Spider-man. Spider-man, in his heroics... | ImagePart2 = Avengers Vol 3 49.jpg | NamePart2 = | Synopsis2 = Kang and his legion of Sentinels converge on Washington and are met by the defenses of the Master's bases. Unfortunately, the Kang Damocles starship provides enough firepower to destroy the Master's defenses and bases. Thor gets the president to safety just before Kang unleashes a bomb that levels Washington. The Wasp and the U.S. leaders are forced to sign a surrender. | ImagePart3 = Black Panther Vol 3 39.jpg | NamePart3 = | Synopsis3 = | ImagePart4 = Cable Vol 1 100.jpg | NamePart4 = | Synopsis4 = | ImagePart5 = Captain America Vol 3 50.jpg | NamePart5 = | Synopsis5 = | ImagePart6 = Captain Marvel Vol 4 26.jpg | NamePart6 = | Synopsis6 = | ImagePart7 = Daredevil Vol 2 28.jpg | NamePart7 = | Synopsis7 = Assassins are gunning for Daredevil and he can't figure out why. | ImagePart8 = Deadpool Vol 1 61.jpg | NamePart8 = | Synopsis8 = Wolverine organizes Deadpool's funeral. | ImagePart9 = Defenders Vol 2 12.jpg | NamePart9 = | Synopsis9 = In a remote locale, four Defenders are attacked by stone creatures rising from the ground. | ImagePart10 = Elektra Vol 2 6.jpg | NamePart10 = | Synopsis10 = | ImagePart11 = Exiles Vol 1 7.jpg | NamePart11 = | Synopsis11 = The Exiles are up for a vacation from their stressful duties. They check into a six rooms of the "Marvel Inn" on an unknown Earth in an unknown Universe. They bathe and sleep, dreaming about their pasts, futures, hopes and dreams. | ImagePart12 = Fantastic Four Vol 3 50.jpg | NamePart12 = | Synopsis12 = | ImagePart13 = Incredible Hulk Vol 2 35.jpg | NamePart13 = | Synopsis13 = | ImagePart14 = Iron Man Vol 3 49.jpg | NamePart14 = | Synopsis14 = | ImagePart15 = New X-Men Vol 1 121.jpg | NamePart15 = | Synopsis15 = Charles Xavier's mind lies imprisoned in the comatose body of Cassandra Nova. The two psychic connoisseurs, Jean and Emma, embark on a telepathic journey into Cassandra's consciousness to rescue him. | ImagePart16 = Peter Parker Spider-Man Vol 2 38.jpg | NamePart16 = | Synopsis16 = | ImagePart17 = Punisher Vol 5 7.jpg | NamePart17 = | Synopsis17 = | ImagePart18 = Spider-Girl Vol 1 41.jpg | NamePart18 = | Synopsis18 = | ImagePart19 = Thor Vol 2 44.jpg | NamePart19 = | Synopsis19 = | ImagePart20 = Thunderbolts Vol 1 59.jpg | NamePart20 = | Synopsis20 = | ImagePart21 = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 401.jpg | NamePart21 = | Synopsis21 = | ImagePart22 = Wolverine Vol 2 171.jpg | NamePart22 = | Synopsis22 = | ImagePart23 = X-Force Vol 1 123.jpg | NamePart23 = | Synopsis23 = | ImagePart24 = X-Treme X-Men Vol 1 8.jpg | NamePart24 = | Synopsis24 = | Notes = | Trivia = *Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 39 was originally solicited as Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 36. However, the events of September 11th, 2001, led Marvel to scuttle those plans, turning #36 into a tribute issue and pushing the 'Nuff Said issue to #39. * 'Nuff Said's origins hail back to , which was an entirely silent issue starring Snake Eyes which was also parodied in . | Links = }} Category:Earth-616